


Trust Fall

by sansmaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cunnilingus, Emotions, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansmaeda/pseuds/sansmaeda
Summary: Kaede brings up a suggestion to take her and Shuichi to the next stage of their relationship. Shuichi, who is more than happy to do anything to make his girlfriend happy, is willing to go through with whatever she has to offer.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut because bottom bitch Shuichi is my biggest kink. Enjoy~
> 
> Also in this scenario I imagine them having dated from high school and being in college at this point
> 
> Non-despair bcus fuck v3 chapter 1 lmao

The idea pops into Kaede's head in a post-sex haze, and she compulsively blurts it out before she can think twice.

“How would you feel about being on the bottom?”

“...Huh? We already do that, though.” Shuichi says, still a bit breathless from their… _activities_ mere moments before. 

“No, like, the _bottom_ bottom.”

He perks up at that, looking at her curiously, as if waiting for her to elaborate further. Their definition of her topping usually meant she would just bottom from the top, so his confusion is at least justified.

She ponders for a moment, trying to choose the right wording. “Like, uh… I've always been curious about using a vibrator or strapon on you.” She says casually, as if she hadn't just suggested the dirtiest thing possible.

The noise Shuichi makes in reply makes it obvious that he certainly is _not_ curious. Kaede is about to drop it completely in favor of Shuichi's comfort, but he suddenly speaks up. “I mean... I wouldn't be completely opposed. We should just, maybe, start a bit smaller…? So it won't seem as intimidating?”

She had hardly expected that response, especially after his initial reaction. “You're sure?”

“Well, if it makes you happy, it's something I'm willing to do.”

“But I don't want you to do it just because I like it. I wanna make it enjoyable for you, too.” She scoots closer to him so that they're laying face to face. “I can do a bunch of research and stuff on how to make it feel good. I can always ask Miu for tips, too.”

Shuichi chuckles at that. “Of course Miu would know a lot about that. I wonder what she puts Kiibo through sometimes…”

“Hehe, I'm sure he's fine. Whatever it is, they seem to be happy, though.”

Shuichi just gives a hum of acknowledgement, too sleepy to say anything else on the subject, and before he knows it, he passes out next to the warm comfort of his girlfriend without another word.

 

Surprisingly enough, Shuichi is the first one to bring up the subject since the last time they discussed it.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered just not bringing it up at all, still pretty intimidated by the idea. It's not as if he thinks he won't enjoy it, but it's still such a new thing to both of them, and he's honestly afraid of messing something up one way or another.

But Shuichi was all for spoiling his girlfriend as much as he could, searching for every opportunity he could find to do anything that would make Kaede happy. If this was something that would make her happier and strengthen their relationship, then it was something he's more than willing to push through. Over the years, he's found out that as long as he has her on his mind, it makes it much easier to power through his insecurities, and he's thankful for her to allow him to grow.

So after quite a long, embarrassing conversation (at least for him, Kaede just seemed excited), they made a mutual agreement to do practice runs first before making a planned date to do it for real.

 

However… when the day comes, Shuichi feels he may have overestimated how emotionally prepared he was for the situation, his previous confidence diminishing the second he finds himself submitting underneath Kaede. Although it was normal for him to feel occasional performance anxiety during sex, it didn't compare to the nervousness he's feeling with all the attention on him right now, especially when he's anticipating how far they're going to go this time.

They both know about Shuichi's general lack of confidence, but for the most part, it eased itself throughout their years of being together. But they also both know that such problems are nearly impossible to diminish completely, especially after years and years of suffering through self-esteem issues.

However, it doesn't make him quite as anxious about it when he thinks about how much he trusts her, and how he trusts that she would stop whatever she was doing if he showed even the slightest bit of discomfort. If he did anything wrong at all, he knows that she would stop to comfort him rather than mock him.

They've already had a few small attempts as planned, all but one being failures (which wasn't very surprising, considering that before Kaede brought up the idea, Shuichi had hardly considered going anywhere near his ass for sexual pleasure and that their only source of information was Google.com and Miu fucking Iruma), with their only success being when Kaede was fingering him and found his prostate by mistake, only to immediately lose the spot where she found it.

But still, that meant there was still at least a little bit of hope for tonight to be successful.

After all, it's a special night that he's worked hard in preparation for, and he's determined to not let their efforts go to waste. And although he still isn't completely used to it, for the most part he's gotten comfortable easing into the idea of letting Kaede completely take charge. She's always so determined to make sure sex is as enjoyable for him as it is for her, and it's only fair that he does the same for her, no matter the circumstances.

But despite his mind being plagued with insecurities, he can't deny how turned on he is by the sight in front of him. Kaede is already stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear by the time she's straddling Shuichi. Normally, she'd take everything off and get straight to business, but she knows how excited Shuichi gets at the intimacy of removing the last pieces of clothing off of her.

“You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, right Shuichi?” She asks, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his chest, leaving kisses there.

He leans his chest up into the kiss and whines, embarrassed that they haven't even done much, yet he's already been reduced to this.

She giggles, the vibrations of her mouth tickling his neck. He lets out a shuddered breath. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, she kisses his neck and jawline the whole way through, leaving a few light marks on him as she goes.

When she coerces him to lay on his back, he humbly obliges, but when she looks back up at his face, he has an arm thrown over his eyes, and despite showing obvious signs of arousal, he looks mildly uncomfortable.

“Hey, Shuichi,” she says, attempting to gain his attention. His eyes remain closed. “Shuichi, look at me. Please?”

Albeit hesitantly, he moves his arm out of the way. “Y-yeah?” He replies with an expression saying _why did you stop._

“This is fine, right? If you're uncomfortable, we can switch or stop if you need to.” She suggests, her previous demeanor gone and replaced with a gentler one.

A pause. “Y-yeah, I said you could do anything you wanted to me, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but I still like to make sure you're okay with it. It wouldn't be fun for me if you didn't enjoy it too.”

Shuichi is nearly overcome with emotion at her declaration. No matter the situation, Kaede always puts his comfort first. He absolutely does not deserve her. “To tell you the truth actually, I'm feeling kind of embarrassed about it, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to.” His expression softens, giving her a warm smile. “I trust you.”

 _I trust you._ It was something they said to each other often, and no matter how many times they say it, it just never seems to lose its meaning.

“You're sure?”

“I'm positive.”

Giving him an understanding nod, she gives him a deep kiss on the lips, and Shuichi melts into it. “I love you so much, you know that, right?” She says after pulling away and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Kaede, _so much._ ” He replies, and pauses before adding a “sweetheart” to the end of it.

Her heart absolutely _melts_ ; it's not often at all that he uses pet names for her, usually being too embarrassed to, but when he does, it's her turn to whine at him.

“Geez…” Kaede says playfully. She wants so badly to kiss him again, so she does. What she doesn't expect, though, is for him to immediately open his mouth and prod his tongue against her lips, which she parts without hesitation. It's not often they kiss so messily like this, but the moment just feels so heated for both of them that they can't help but crave the closeness.

Kaede's hands rest on his hips, but as she grows more desperate herself, she touches anywhere she can - his newly developed pecs (he's not exactly _ripped_ per se, but his training with Kaito is _definitely_ paying off), down his torso over his hard stomach, all the way down to his hips where she teases him with light touches. She rubs circles around his pelvis, deliberately brushing against his bulge occasionally, and when he whimpers at the feeling she wonders if he can feel her smirking against her lips.

His whines are getting louder, and she's almost afraid that Shuichi may actually come without her even touching him directly so she moves her hands back up to his neck and shoulders.

Whenever he moves away to breathe, Kaede has the overwhelming urge to just pull him in by the back of his neck and pull those delicious lips back onto her own despite being out of breath herself, but she allows them both a moment to catch their breath before doing so.

Kaede briefly wonders just how Shuichi always makes her so _hungry_ for him.

As their mouths meet again and again, all Kaede can hear in the silent room is their mixed whimpers and heavy breaths, and it's unbelievably hot. Her hands move from his neck to tangle in his already messy hair and tug, making sure to keep him in place (she knows how much he secretly likes being treated just a little roughly). She can feel his hands move up to feel around for the front clasp of her bra, and she giggles against his mouth when he struggles a little.

Shuichi pulls away momentarily to huff at her. “Hang on, I can get it this time, I swear…” She nods, giving him a moment.

“You're sure?” She asks after a few moments.

He begins growing frantic. “Yeah, lemme just-” With enough determination, he finally pulls the clasp apart before shrugging it off of her and tossing it somewhere. Their mouths meet again, and she moans against his mouth when his hands move to massage her ample breasts. He's always loved touching them, even if she isn't particularly sensitive there. She can hardly blame him, though; who doesn't love touching a nice, soft pair of boobs? Absolutely no one.

She begins to get lost in the feeling, but when she feels Shuichi's erection press against her crotch she remembers what she had planned instead.

Reluctantly ( _very_ reluctantly) she pulls away, and when she looks at Shuichi's face, she has to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the sight; Shuichi's eyes are glazed over with lust and staring back at her and his mouth is open and panting slightly, making his chest rise up and down with each heavy breath. His face is even redder than before and even shimmering with sweat. She can hardly believe it just took a bit of making out to make him like this.

“Sorry, I, uh-” she laughs in an attempt to relieve some tension. “Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked.”

He still looks dazed for a moment before snapping back into reality. “Right! Um-” He removes his hands from her chest, feeling a bit embarrassed that he got so into their kissing that he nearly came.

“That's okay,” she chuckles. “You're so cute.” She runs her hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. It's unusually innocent compared to what they had just been doing.

“A-ah, um…” Shuichi grows frantic and reaches for his hat that isn't there and acts as if he was simply tucking his hair behind his ear instead when he realizes that. _Good save_. “Y'know, y-you're cuter…” He says, as if complimenting her is what he should be embarrassed about right now and not the raging erection between his legs or the fact that he and his girlfriend are both very, _very_ close to being naked right now.

“Nope - you're definitely the cutest. Which is why I have _so many_ plans for you tonight. Are you ready to go further?” She questions, leaning towards their nightstand to grab their lube.

“Uh… what exactly did you have in mind?” He asks, and Kaede can't quite tell if he genuinely doesn't know or if it's just a poor attempt at dirty talk - the fact that he's a detective suggests the latter.

“Would you like me to tell you, or should I keep it a surprise…?”

Shuichi ponders for a moment. “I'll just let you do it, I trust you.” He says again, reassuring her.

“Okay.” She gives him one last kiss. “Take off your underwear and turn over for me?”

 

Shuichi is used to feeling vulnerable, but Shuichi feels so fucking _vulnerable_ right now.

Laying face down with his ass up in the air doesn't really do wonders for his self-consciousness - his girlfriend is lucky he loves her. _He loves her a whole damn lot_. If this were with anyone else, he might literally die from the sheer embarrassment of it.

It's even worse though, when he waits moment after moment for her to do _something_ (his cock is still hard and leaking and begging to be touched), but all he can do is listen to the sound of rustling behind him on the bed (just what is she doing?) while he uselessly sits there with his face in the pillow, too embarrassed to look back-

His thoughts are interrupted by the sudden feeling of a slick finger circling against his entrance, not even pressing in yet. “Ha- _aaaah~_ ” He moans unintentionally, and then wants to die.

“Too much?” She asks calmly, as if she isn't doing something incredibly perverted right now.

“N-no, just- unexpected, is all. Keep going.” And Kaede gives an acknowledging hum in response, swirling her finger around before sliding it in. Slowly, so _slowly_. And while it isn't uncomfortable, it still feels a bit strange considering it's been quite a while since they've done this. Thankfully, she gives him a moment to adjust before moving her finger.

“You okay?” She asks before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. His face grows warmer at the soft gesture, but also at the fact that he can feel her breasts rubbing against his back.

“Y-yeah, it's good… please- keep going.”

So she does. Adding another finger, she pumps them in and out, hoping to find that spot like she had before-

“Hhn-aah… _fuck_ ,” _Found it._

Shuichi grips the sheets underneath him and buries his face deeper in the pillow, hoping to hide some of his embarrassment, but there's no saving him now.

She rubs the spot mercilessly, and his body doesn't know whether to grind back against her fingers or down against the bed to finally get some well needed _friction_ on his cock- is that a chuckle he hears from Kaede? Oh well, it doesn't matter, all he can focus on is seeking his own pleasure, he can't stop moaning - some muffled into the pillow, some not, he doesn't care about hiding it anymore - and he feels he just might come from her fingers alone, he can feel it rising up, _up-_ and-

Suddenly the feeling stops completely.

“H-huh, why did, uh-” he forgets how words work, can only focus on _why, why, why did you stop._ He isn't sure whether to feel pathetic or impressed that she's already made him this incoherent.

“Sorry Shuichi, not yet, okay?” The apology feels genuine, rather than just a way to tease him. She kisses him on the same spot again before moving away completely and stepping off the bed.

He decides to peek over his shoulder as he waits for her to finish whatever she's doing. His eyes follow the gentle curve of her body down to her supple rear - right now she's in nothing but her favorite pair of pink, lacy underwear that he thinks flatters her figure more than usual. Then, his eyes trail back up to her soft breasts when she turns slightly, to the soft rolls of her stomach (he's always admired her lack of self-consciousness about her body and how willing she was to accept any compliments he would give her) and then his eyes trail to her silky golden hair when she tucks her hair behind her ear in thought as she searches through their drawers. Despite her earlier actions making him so aroused, he wants so badly to change their positions and be the one to make her feel good instead, but he reminds himself that this is what she wants to do. _This is for her._

God, he really is so blessed to have such a wonderful, sweet, beautiful girlfriend. His face feels warm for a whole other reason than his excruciating arousal.

“Found it!” She exclaims, and he can barely move his head back before she can catch him staring in her direction.

Kaede sits back down in her previous spot, giving him an apology for keeping him waiting. He hums in reply.

Kaede starts to touch him again, caressing his hips and thighs, earning a sigh from the boy. “You're being so good, Shuichi, I need to reward you~” It's a cheesy line, probably something she saw in a bad porno or something, but he can't help the shudder that runs through his body at her words. “But first…”

He can hear the lube being uncapped again, and he waits in anticipation for her fingers again, keening when they enter him once more, this time with two fingers. When he finally adjusts, he lets out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding in.

“I take it this feels good?” 

Shuichi tries to reply, but only a choked cry comes out instead when she crooks her fingers and massages that spot yet again. She giggles in return, impressed that she's already made him incoherent.

 _God Damn it. She shouldn't be allowed to be this cute._ Shuichi's heart flips in his chest.

“I think you're ready. What do you think?” She inquires, her usual soft demeanor back once more.

“Ready…? For wh-” He looks up from the pillow and turns around, face beet red when he comes in eye contact with the giant pink vibrator she's holding up.

Well, “giant” was an overstatement, but anything seems giant when it's your asshole you're putting it in. But despite himself, he nearly moans at the thought of it inside of him.

“Please…” he begs without even realizing it. It's been a while since he's felt this desperate. But God, he's so, _so_ hard and his body is practically screaming for release.

“But not yet~, you gotta turn over first so I can look at you.”

So he does, albeit hesitantly, somehow feeling more exposed than before when Kaede spreads his legs apart.

“Good boy. _My_ good boy.” She takes her hand from his hip, slowly dragging it south until it reaches his leaking cock and strokes it slowly, tearing a moan from Shuichi's throat.

It takes Shuichi a moment to find the words he wants to say. He can hardly think properly, can only focus on the feeling of Kaede's hand _finally_ stroking up and down his cock. “G-God, Kaede, don't stop.” He begs.

“Mm.” Is all she says before leaning down and pressing their lips together, intertwining their tongues. It's sloppy and wet, but he can't help but crave the hot messiness of it in the heat of the moment. When he breaks away for a breath, she moves lower, peppering kisses along his jawline and neck, and he cranes his head back, inviting her to leave marks along the expanse of his pale neck.

She continues stroking him purposefully slow, and she can tell he's a bit frustrated by the way he ruts his hips up, wanting her to go faster, _harder_.

But she doesn't, instead letting go of him, causing him to whine at the loss of touch. “Wh-why-”

She giggles again, booping his nose. “Haha, silly. I can't have you coming before we even get to the fun part.”

Shuichi isn't stupid; he knows she has a _lot_ more in store for him before she'll let the night end, so he simply nods in response.

Before reaching for the vibrator, she gives him one last kiss.

“Which position do you want to do this in?”

 _Oh_. He had been expecting Kaede to simply take charge and do what she wanted to (not that he would've minded), but it makes sense that she'd want to know how to make him as comfortable as he can.

“U-um, this is fine… I want to be able to look at you.” He says, to which Kaede gives him a warm smile and another quick kiss on his lips.

“I love you so much.” She says, still barely touching his lips.

“I love you, too…”

She pulls away completely and coats the vibrator in more lubricant, but not before grabbing a spare pillow and placing it underneath his hips, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible.

“You ready?” She asks, just barely pressing the vibrator against his entrance.

 _God_ , he nearly forgot how desperate he was. He can feel his dick twitch in anticipation. Nodding quickly, he mutters out a soft “Yeah”.

Slowly, _slowly_ , she presses it in, and the feeling is strange (much stranger than just using fingers, but he guesses it's better that they've at least had a little practice beforehand), but not unpleasant, considering how well of a job she did lubing him up. He does his best to stay relaxed in order to allow it to slide in easily, but he still tenses around it a little bit, and she latches her mouth to his neck, sucking hickeys there in an attempt to distract him from accidentally tensing up again.

He isn't sure where to look, but his eyes instinctively move downwards, and all he can do is stare as she continues pushing it inside him. It's also in that moment that he realizes just how painfully erect he is. Of course, he could feel it, but seeing just how red and swollen it is makes him wonder how he managed to last thing long without touching himself.

“Kaede, I-” Before he even realizes it, he's bringing his hand down over her own, urging her to push it in deeper, brushing against his dick in the process. It's a feather light touch, but even the light pressure is enough to make him realize just how desperate he is to touch himself, for Kaede to touch him, with her hand, her mouth, _anything._

She stills her hand. “Be patient, okay? I'll take good care of you.” She mumbles against his skin, and God, if those words didn't go straight to his groin. He fights the urge to just say _fuck it_ and just grind down on it instead in an attempt to gain more friction, but he allows Kaede to go through with it her own way, trusting that she'll make him feel good (as if his entire body wasn't already burning with desire). He nods, bringing his hand back, but he's not completely sure what to do with it, so he opts for grasping for her free hand instead, and of course, she obliges.

“Okay- okay. I trust you.”

She utters another “ _good boy_ ” to him and he trembles from head to toe. His girlfriend is going to be the absolute death of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Kaede removes herself from his neck to look at him instead, she seems to have decided that she's kept him waiting long enough, and at last, she turns the vibration feature on, albeit on a low setting, but he's grateful for the pleasant vibrations that alleviate the slight discomfort when she begins to lightly thrust it in and out.

“Mm…” His noises start low, but eventually grow more shameless when she finds his prostate, making sure to pump in and out at that exact angle. “K-Kaede, I- _haaah_ … oh my _God_ -”

“You look cutest like this, you know~” she teases, smirking up at him. “I wish I could see you like this more often.”

Before he can protest in embarrassment, she pushes the vibrator in him deeper and turns the setting up a bit higher, successfully tearing another moan from his throat.

“K- _Kaede…!_ ”

“This okay?” She asks, her voice tender and loving, as usual.

“Mhmm. Don't stop, _please_.” Is all Shuichi can trust himself to say.

She doesn't stop, but she does slow down her ministrations, which Shuichi is thankful for since he was beginning to feel a bit overstimulated. “I wanna try something a bit different. Do you trust me?”

He brings his gaze back up to Kaede, his eyes meeting her beautiful pink ones. “Of course- always.” He replies without hesitation, although he'd be lying if he said he isn't at least a little bit anxious in anticipation.

“Good. I'm gonna leave the vibrator in, but I'm not going to touch you otherwise, and you aren't allowed to touch yourself, either. I want to see you come undone like that. Got it?”

 _Oh._ He hadn't expected that. He's never attempted to come without being touched before in his life, but with the way Kaede has reduced him to a begging mess, he honestly feels like he's about to burst at any moment. “Y-yeah, I can try… just, _please_ , whatever you do, just _don't stop._ ”

So she doesn't.

Or at least, that's what he thought, until she turns down the vibrator's setting just enough to make the warmth in his core settle down just before he was about to unravel completely.

He tries his damnedest not to voice his disappointment at the loss of feeling right when he was nearing orgasm, knowing it was most likely done deliberately. “ _Kaede…_ ” he says so desperately that he even surprises himself.

“I know, I know. You're doing good, just bear with me for a while.” She rests their foreheads together and pets his head with her free hand, and Shuichi knows if it were anyone else, he'd feel humiliated, but Kaede has that kind of effect on him; she's never once made him feel ashamed about himself, and he's never felt any discomfort around her (albeit when they first started dating and he would always try to overcompensate and make a fool out of himself, but even then she never mocked him for it). No matter how boring or unattractive or awkward he'd feel or any other negative thing he'd think about himself, she always made him feel the opposite. She made him feel important and loved accepted and that any of his efforts, no matter how small, actually mattered. He wouldn't trade her for anything, no matter the cost; not even the entire world.

He's startled by the sudden loud gasp above him, pulling him out of his daze. “Shuichi?!” Kaede immediately turns the vibrator off and takes it out. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

He simply stares back in confusion. Did he gasp too loud or something? It should've been obvious he was still so aroused-

 _Ah._ He didn't even register the tears that started to run down his cheeks; it's no wonder why she's so concerned. He did have a habit of getting emotionally overwhelmed when he would think about just how much he loves this girl. After all, how could he not, when she's so completely and utterly perfect?

 _Oh_. He's doing it again.

He gives a lighthearted laugh in an attempt to alleviate her anxiety. “N-no, it's not that… I just- I keep thinking about how much I love you, I-” another sob. 

She seems taken aback, and despite her face already being so red from arousal, he swears he sees her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

“Geez…” This time, it's her turn to give him a sniffle of her own. “You're gonna make me cry too, you know…”

He sits up, facing Kaede and wiping her forming tears with his finger, ignoring his own that are still dripping down his face. “Sorry, it's just so hard for me to stop thinking about how lucky I am to be with you.”

She takes his hand in her own before pressing a gentle kiss to it. “That's my line, you know.”

He already feels so much embarrassment, he might as well pour out the rest of his feelings while he's at it. “But it's true- I never thought I would be so lucky to have such a beautiful, kind, supportive girl like you in my life…”

She gently pushes her hand against his chest in a playful manner. “Stop, stop, stop! I'll really die from embarrassment if you keep that up…” She laughs anyway, despite her protests.

“I really do mean it though, I love you more than you think I do. So, so much more…” He takes her hand in his own and presses a gentle kiss to it.

“Oh, Shuichi… there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought about how much I love you too.”

Ah, there it is again; Kaede's undeniable ability to make his heart turn and flip in his chest. Before he realizes, he's leaning in to capture her lips again, overcome with the urge to show her just how much he loves her. He presses his tongue in, and he can taste the saltiness of her tears running down her face to her mouth.

“Ah- _Shuichi-_ ” she moans when he trails his mouth down to her jaw, whispering terms of endearment into her ear in between each kiss. He lets his hands travel down her chest, beginning to play with her nipples.

She whines at that. “Shuichi, Shuichi _wait-_ ”

He stops immediately, about to question what was wrong, but she spoke up before he could.

“It's still my turn to make you feel good, y’know.”

 _Oh_. That's right, he still hasn't come yet. He's a bit embarrassed that he got so sidetracked that he forgot about what they planned this night for.

He gulps. “S-sorry, I guess I lost control there for a second, haha.”

“No need to apologize.” She rests their foreheads together. “Are you wanting to continue from earlier?”

He nods before leaning back into his previous position, spreading his legs for her again. Despite being less hard than before, the arousal is still swirling in his gut, still wanting to be released.

“Okay.” She applies a bit more lube to his entrance, making sure he's as comfortable as possible. “Still feel okay? Or do you need more?”

He shudders and squints his eyes shut when she swirls her finger around and presses it in. “No, you're good. You can put it in again.”

She pauses. With his eyes shut he can only imagine she's grabbing the vibrator again, and his suspicions are confirmed when he feels it presses against his entrance again - it's cooled from being exposed to the air, but he bears it before she pushes it in.

All the way to the hilt.

“H-aah! A- _aaaahn~_ ” His surprised yell quickly turns into a moan when she sets it back to a vibration setting.

The overstimulation makes the arousal in his core burn even hotter than before, his body not knowing exactly how to respond to being brought to hardness so quickly. He throws his head back, gasping every time it hits his prostate. It burns, it _burns_ , but _God_ he can't deny that it burns so _good._

His hands grasp at Kaede, pulling her into a hug, begging into her ear to let him come this time, but she does it again; pulling back at the last second and taking in his increasingly disheveled state.

“Sorry Shuichi, you just look- _ah_ , so good like this.” She runs her hand down his torso, stopping just before she gets to the place where he needs to be touched the most. “I promise you'll be able to come soon, just let me be selfish just a little longer… but if it's too much, let me know.” To which he can only respond to with a nod followed by a whine.

 

Again and again, she brings him close, _so close_ to coming- God, how many times has it been? He lost track- no, maybe he was so lost in the feeling from the beginning that he never kept track. It's beginning to drive him mad with desire, face feeling hotter than it ever has before and tears - this time from pure arousal - running down his face. In an attempt to find any kind of stimulation, he uses his free hand to caress at his nipple, and while it is a sensitive spot for him, it just isn't enough to distract him from the aching feeling from his erect cock. He wants- _needs_ to come so badly, and he can feel himself nearly lose it each time she brings him to the edge and removes all his source of stimulation all at once. Frustrated. He's so _frustrated_ yet so _aroused_ and he isn't quite sure how to deal with the strange mix of emotions. It's nothing like he's ever felt before. Sure, he knows plenty well what it feels like to be desperate, but not desperate enough for the only thing on his mind being his desperate need to come as soon as possible, for his cock to be so red and _throbbing,_ for the only sentences he can form to just be mixtures of “Kaede”, “please”, and “fuck”.

He's already gone limp, Kaede basically cradling him with one arm as she controls the vibrator with the other. She's watching him eagerly, looking at each and every one of his reactions. He's far past the point of being embarrassed, not caring about anything except the intense amount of pleasure he's feeling.

“Haaah, hngh- _fuck,_ ” He whines when she changes the setting of the vibrator once more, this time to a rotating motion.

“Cute…” He can hear her mutter under her breath.

“Kaede,” he breathes out. “Kaede, I don't know how mu-uch longer I can-” another moan breaks free when the vibrator continues abusing that spot, and he can't help but thrust his hips up into it.

“Would you like to come?”

“ _Yes, yes, yes…_ ” He chants like a mantra, his mind not being able to focus on anything but finally being able to come.

She leans close enough for him to feel her breath on his ear and turned the vibrator up to its max setting.

“Then come for me.”

And all at once, it's too much; her sudden closeness, her scent, the vibrator pulsing inside of him vigorously, and he's coming harder than he ever has in his _life_ , his toes curling and his hands trying to find any sort of leverage they can, one grasping the sheets as if his life depends on it, the other holding his leg up to allow her to push in the vibrator as far as possible. He's thankful that despite her earlier request, she still strokes him through his orgasm, and he doesn't know whether to thrust upwards into her hand or back into the vibrator. But he doesn't think - he can only think about how good he feels, and in the moment, and he swears he forgets how to breathe.

It feels like an eternity before he finally stops coming, and he thinks he may have literally been milked for every drop he had. He takes in a sharp intake of breath when he suddenly remembers how to breathe, and when Kaede finally turns off the vibrator and pulls it out, he can't help but feel a sense of emptiness despite already feeling himself relaxing into the afterglow.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees his girlfriend smiling down at him before leaning down to give him a kiss, which he gladly accepts, sighing into it.

He would feel gross about the amount of cum splattered against his stomach and chest, but he can't bring himself to care, not while she's cradling him so gently like this and giving him soft kisses, whispering quiet “I love you”s in between.

“You did so good, Shuichi… really.” She says when they finally separate.

“Ah, um… thank you? Th-that felt- _Wow._ ” He struggles to find the right words to say, but gives himself a moment. “I'm glad I trusted you. I've never felt anything like that before.”

She giggles. “Are you saying it's something you'd wanna do again?”

His face grew red again at the thought of this becoming a regular thing. He certainly wouldn't object to it… “Well, we can't let such an expensive looking vibrator go to waste, I suppose.”

“It was a birthday gift from Miu, actually. She told me to use it on you, and said - and sorry for laughing - that she always knew you ‘gave off bottom bitch vibes’.” And laugh she did, but Shuichi found himself laughing along with her nonetheless.

“That definitely sounds like Miu. Well, I guess there's no denying that that's kind of true now…”

“So that's a yes, right?” Kaede leaned down, looking at him like an excited puppy.

He glanced away from her gaze, still embarrassed about it. “Well, I certainly wouldn't object to it…”

She absolutely beamed at that, giving him an eager kiss that he happily returned. “Good, because I really meant it when I said you looked good like that. I wanted to touch myself so bad while watching you…”

Oh.

_Oh._

He feels a pang of guilt knowing that he felt so good he nearly forgot about taking care of Kaede's own pleasure. Quickly, he sits up and flips them over, changing their positions and taking charge.

“Ah- Shuichi?!” She says, shocked at his sudden boldness.

“I want- no, I _need_ to make you feel good too. Can I do that?” He pleads, already beginning to kiss down her neck. She's cute, she's so, _so cute_.

“Ah- um, I can just-” she gasps when he gently nips a particularly sensitive spot. “I can take care of it myself, if you want.” Another quality he finds endearing about her; the way she gets so flustered, even after being so bold just moments before.

“Let me do this for you. Please?” He begs one more time.

She lets out a sigh of defeat and smiles. “Geez… how can I say no when you ask so politely like that?”

Shuichi's face lights up at her approval, and he makes haste in getting down to business. She leans back and lifts her hips up to help him remove her underwear which he throws to an unknown location that they'll figure out later. She twitches when he runs a single finger down her slit, and God, she's so _wet_. Did watching him really get her this excited? He can nearly feel arousal swirling in his gut again.

Craving her taste, he takes a couple of experimental licks between her soft folds, and is surprised when he's the one moaning first. In fact, Kaede is covering her mouth with her hand, holding back the sounds that are threatening to escape.

He gives a kiss to her clit and then removes his mouth from the area to speak. “I want to hear you, please…” he begs, almost laughing at how quickly their roles have seemed to switch.

Kaede stares at him for a moment, but then nods her head, removing her hand to grip the sheets instead.

Shuichi takes no time in going back down on her again, his arms wrapping around her soft, _soft_ thighs, gripping them tightly to keep her in place as she tries to push her hips up. He continues to swipe his tongue over her again and again, occasionally prodding his tongue at her entrance or sucking on her clit.

When they first did this, Shuichi couldn't help but be nervous, one of his main concerns being afraid of not liking the taste and disappointing Kaede, but he found that despite being a bit salty like he had expected, her taste had sweet undertones, and he swears the first time he tasted it, he was already addicted. However, in the beginning, he wasn't able to make her come from his mouth alone, but of course, she never made him feel guilty or embarrassed about it. And ever since then, he had been determined to get better at it, offering to give her oral at nearly every chance he got. He was always proud of his ability to never give up (especially determined when it came to anything involving his girlfriend) despite wanting to many times, and eventually he got skilled enough to make her come in a matter of minutes.

 _Ah._ He decides to focus more on the task at hand rather than reminisce when he's taken over by determination to drag more of those lovely sounds from her throat. The more he eats her out, the more her slickness spread across his mouth and chin, and it's so _undeniably hot_. If he didn't have such a long recovery time, he's positive he'd be hard again just from this.

The sounds she's making only urge him on, though he purposely avoids her clit, because the one thing hotter than her moans was the way she would beg (he's glad that Kaede is so communicative during sex, but he'd be lying if he didn't take advantage of it just a _little_ bit).

“Ah, _ah, Shuichi-_ ”

He pulls his mouth from where he'd been tonguing her entrance, and he's pleased that she already looks so desperate, even playing with her own boobs to get even a little more stimulation. Even if he can't get hard from it yet, he always loves seeing her enjoy herself.

“Mhmm?”

“You're teasing meee…” she whines playfully.

“What do you want me to do?” He teases again, although they already both know what the answer will be.

Now it's her turn to be embarrassed. “Geez… I know you know what I want.”

Shuichi didn't always trust himself to be good at dirty talk, so he decides not to prod her for any further answers, simply letting out a soft laugh before going back down on her, this time latching his mouth onto her clit while two fingers ease their way into her entrance.

“Aaah~ yes, _yes, right there-_ ” she all but humps against his face, taking in absolutely all the attention he's giving her. He wraps an arm around her thigh to bring her closer, helping her to her orgasm as fast as he can.

The noises she's making are absolutely obscene: a mixture of “fuck”s, “Shuichi”s, and other indecipherable noises. She's panting, her chest rising up and down at a quick pace, and she clenches her thighs - not too hard, she's still mindful of that - and it's clear that she's about to orgasm.

She takes one hand off her nipple to clutch at Shuichi's hair, holding him close to her and letting him know she's about to come, and then- “Shuichi- oh God, I'm gonna- _haaa~_ ” And come she does, throwing her head back and clutching Shuichi's hair (not too tight, but he wouldn't mind if it was). Shuichi doesn't hold back, sucking at her clit and massaging his fingers against her favorite spot relentlessly as she rides through her orgasm, and with how long it lasts, he's fairly sure she may have come twice in a row. It wasn't completely out of the question; her sexual libido was always pretty high.

With a long, whimpery sigh, she finally comes down from her high, her thigh muscles relaxing and her grip on his hair loosening. When Shuichi removes his fingers and cleans them off with his mouth, she whines.

“Shuichi…! That's dirty!” She laughs nonetheless, feeling giggly from the afterglow of sex.

“Sorry, I can't help it. You just taste so good…” The last thing Shuichi hears is an almost inaudible “ _Oh my God_ ” from Kaede before going back down on her to clean up the mess he made, licking up the slickness that coats the inside of her thighs.

She can't help but grind up against his mouth, attempting to gain friction against her crotch again. “Please. _Please_. Again, Shuichi, I can't-” and she doesn't even have to finish her sentence before he obliges, greedily licking at her again and taking in her delicious flavor.

It's not long before she's coming on his tongue once more, yelling even louder than before from the overstimulation. “ _Shuichiii…_ ” She whimpers once it's all over.

The moment Shuichi finally looks back up from between her legs, he feels absolutely enamored by the sight - she's staring back down at him with the softest expression, giving him that sweet smile he's loved since the first time he saw it. He swears every time he sees it, it feels as if he's falling in love with her all over again.

“Come here, you.” She holds out her arms, beckoning her boyfriend into them. He lays by her side, partially on top of her, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling his face to her exposed chest. Shuichi isn't always one for post-sex cuddling, but for some reason, he doesn't want to be anywhere else.

She rubs one hand down his back while the other smooths down his hair. “Hehe, sorry. I messed your hair up.”

“That's okay. Was it good for you?” He asks, his voice slightly muffled against her chest.

“More than okay. You were perfect, but you always are.”

“I'm n-” He begins to protest, but decides against it, settling for just pressing his face deeper in her chest and taking in her scent.

There's a few moments of comfortable silence before she says his name again, gaining his attention.

“Mm?” He mumbles against her chest, and she giggles at the slight vibration.

“I love you.”

He smiles, feeling his face go warm again. “I love you too. More than anything.” He says before hiding in her chest again.

Kaede laughs. “Are you getting tired?”

“Mhmm.” Is all he says in response, cuddling into her tighter. He would suggest that they're still kind of gross, that there's still drying cum on him (and probably Kaede too now), but he can't bring himself to move, not when he's this comfortable, safely in the arms of the love of his life and enjoying their shared warmth.

Comfortable silence grows between them, and eventually, the only thing Shuichi can hear is their steady breaths.

And the last thought on Shuichi's mind before finally falling asleep is how he could not possibly love this girl more than he already does and just how lucky he is that she loves him back all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you got this far.. I've never written a fic this long lol
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*Comments and kudos appreciated!!✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*


End file.
